Toriko Hvitur
|kanji= 最初の息子 |rōmaji= Saisho no Musuko |alias= The Ravenous (卑劣な, Hiretsuna) Father of Wolves (オオカミの父, Ōkami no Chichi) Devil Hunter (悪魔探偵, Akuma Tantei) Fenrir's Bane (被害の怪物狼, Higai no Kaibutsu Ōkami lit. Destroyer of the Evil Wolf) Wolf of the Armageddon (世界の終わりの猟犬, Sekainoowari no Ryōken lit. Wolf of the World's End) |race= Nirvanahound |gender= Male |age= Unknown (Chronologically) 26 (Biologically) |height= 6'2" |weight= 176 lbs |birthday= January 25th |eyes= Silver Red (True Form) |hair= White |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Angel Realm Jah (Somewhat) |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Guardian of the Angel Realm |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Komori Tairiku |previous partner= Fenrir |base of operations= Canaan |status= Active |martial status= |sexuality= |relatives= Angrboda (Mother) Loptr Tairiku (Father) Komori Tairiku (Sister) Fenrir (Half-Brother) |counterpart= |magic= Izanagi Magic Seals Divine Artistry Heavenly Body Magic |curse= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Geri, also known as Toriko Tairiku (最初の息子, Saisho no Musuko), is the first Nirvanahound along with his sister, Komori Tairiku. He is known as the Father of Wolves, and with Komori, the wolf species were born from both of their thoughts, and love for life, instead of a reproductive way. Toriko has been in charge with guarding the spiritual bridge from Canaan to Earth-land ever since the world came into existence. He resides there, in his true wolf form, to keep demons and devils out of the angel realm, to help give safe passage to passing souls and angels and seraphs returning to Canaan. While Komori guards the gate as well, she is also a messenger so she constantly comes and goes, while Toriko stays guarding the bridge at all times, for even the slightest slip or crack could spell doom for all of Canaan. He holds a close relationship with the ruler of that realm, Jah, as Jah was the one that created Toriko way before he had even created angels themselves. The reason Toriko was made was to give Jah companionship whilst he was still creating realms and worlds, then Toriko was tasked with guarding the bridge after Jah retired from creating, and returned to his place in Canaan. Although ever since Fenrir defected and became corrupted by the Chaos Arts, whenever Komori is guarding the bridge, Toriko is sent to track Fenrir's movements as the latter becomes more monstrous and powerful. There was a time when Toriko was able to bind Fenrir to a far off island within a different realm, until Fenrir proved himself to be far more cunning and deceptive, as he managed to break free a millennium later. The only thing keeping Toriko from sealing Fenrir in Tartuarus (the ultimate prison of evil) is the chances that Fenrir would thrive in such a terrible environment, and gain the wrong allies to make himself even stronger. Appearance Human Form Toriko is normally a very serious and confident individual, as he takes his job of guarding very seriously, and is rarely carefree. The only person who has gotten him to smile is his sister Komori, and that was over 400 years ago. Whenever he's in his human form, he carries himself with a lot of confidence and an upright posture. His eyes are normally described as cold due to their serious nature and silver color, with thick eyelashes that form a bit of a narrowed shape for his eyes. His hair is naturally thick, matching his thick coat as a wolf, and is a ghostly white. He's never cut his hair, which he has even said that he doesn't know why humans decide to do so many weird an unusual cuts. Since his human from isn't his true form, the hair he has stays the same length, two inches below his ears. Toriko's hair is unruly and a bit messy, resembling his true wild nature. His bangs are thick, the longer part falling into the middle of his face, the rest of his hair parting around his face. Toriko's face has sharp edges and straight angles, with a sharp nose, slender eyes framed by narrow eyebrows, high cheekbones, and a triangular jawline. His expression is most times neutral, with peachy skin—all linking back to his wolf form—and a strong neck. He has gained quite a number of scars over the years, which they have all healed, except for two that he chose to keep. A scar on his right abdomen from the time he slayed one of the Hell King's sons, and another one curving from his bicep to his forearm when Fenrir ripped his arm off after Toriko bound the evil Nirvanahound. For Toriko, the scar from Fenrir serves as an eternal reminder of price Fenrir must pay, and Toriko's ceaseless hunt for him. Although in wolf form, these scars never show up. His posture is one of confidence and dominance that he asserts in every aspects of his life, and he prides himself on his loyalty to Jah to and the Angel Realm, hating disloyal beings like Fenrir with a deep seated hatred. His height is a bit taller than the average males, being 6 feet and 2 inches, and he's been described as having arms of steel as his form is very muscular and buff-like. Also due to Toriko's ethereal being and appearance, he has abilities surpassing those of even the most personally trained fitted human. Toriko wears a pair of two gold hoops onto the upper parts of his ears, something that doesn't appear in his wolf form. Naturally, Toriko isn't much for clothes and actually wandered around in his human form without such attire for 200 years, until he finally—begrudgingly—put on some clothes after having to listen to Komori nag him and bug him on the matter during those same 200 years. He doesn't see the real purpose of human clothing, and prefers as little as possible, giving way to his current sense of style. Toriko wears a black, long-sleeved, robe-styled shirt left open down to his belly button, leaving his muscular form on display. The robe reaches down to his thighs, and his forearms are covered with white leather vambraces, wrapped in a white leather rope to tie them down and serve as a fashion. The neck of the robe is held together with a gold braided rope. He wears a white hooded cloak with a gold tassel and, gold and silver ropes to connect it together, as well as the cloak being pinned to his robe shoulders. A gold braided band is worn around his throat, something that Fenrir used to mock him as being his collar, connecting him to Jah. His pants are black and loose fitting so it's easy to wear and maneuver in. He prefers to go barefooted, but for the sake of his sister, he'll wear a pair of black boots. True Form Personality History While Jah was creating worlds and universes, Geri was the very first living being he ever created, his species being known as Nirvanahounds. Although he was thought of around the same time that Lopter and Angrboda—his father and mother—and thus, contains dna from both. Toriko, known as Geri at the time, kept Jah company for different eras, until Freki—known as Komori—was physically born by Loptr and Angrboda, becoming his biological sister, the same time that Fenrir was born. While Geri grew older, his magical power also became more unmanageable and destructive due to his insane magical capabilities. To prevent Geri from recklessly destroying everything in his path, Jah sent him to Earth-land—a newly made world—for Geri to try and gain control of his powers. His mother, Angrboda, was the one to teach him Divine Artistry, and Loptr taught him how to change forms and gain a smaller, more maneuverable appearance, as a human. Freki eventually joined him on Earthland to help keep him company, and eventually helped him develop Izanagi Magic Seals, while he invented Heavenly Body Magic on his own. Over time, as he began to turn his raw magical power into different magics and spells, Freki came to join him so she could keep her brother company. As they were bored, and the earth was just becoming habitual enough, they both held a vast love for life in general, and wanted to create beings much like themselves but not with powers that could rival theirs. Thus from their love for life and thoughts, they populated the earth with wolves. Geri also learned the basics in fighting techniques from Komori and Fenrir, using them as training partners. Once Jah saw Geri's fast growing capabilities and potential, Jah offered him the position as Bridge Guardian. A position that allowed Geri to protect the passage of souls and spirits from demons and devils, and also to give save passage to angels coming and going out of Canaan to Earth-land or other worlds. But most importantly, he's there to keep demons out, and occasionally scouts out areas for the angel armies, or hunts down specific demons. His sister Freki is tasked with guarding the bridge as well, but is more often used as Jah's messenger for other worlds, or for the angels as she can quickly get to other places far faster than magic or anything else. However, whenever Geri isn't guarding the bridge, Komori is strictly instructed to take his place in the meantime, as the demons want nothing more than to see Canaan collapse and crumble. As Geri continued to protect the bridge over the years, he gained a steady reputation, and others trust and respect for his high loyalty and clear devotion. When Fenrir betrayed everyone and started to stray down the wrong path, Freki became frightened of him, but Geri was the one to try and reasonably talk sense into Fenrir over the years. Eventually, it was clear that Fenrir's mind was becoming corrupted by the Chaos Arts, but Jah couldn't keep him out of Canaan due to him not having the status as a fallen angel, and not becoming completely evil. Geri was heartbroken, and took it the hardest, when he realized that he had lost his brother—once Fenrir tried to rip his throat out. Therefore, he made it his eternal task to hunt down Fenrir and put a stop to him, as he believes that is the only way he can fully show his love for his brother. The only thing keeping him from doing a full out brawl with Fenrir, is that it's been stated, that when the two Nirvanahounds, one of light, and other of darkness, clash, it will result in the end of the worlds. He once got Fenrir onto an island within another world and chained him their, losing his arm in the process. He regrew his arm, but Fenrir escaped some millennia later. Even though he speak ill-will of his brother, he still loves him deep down, but also knows that he can't allow him to continue wandering around. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abilities Physical Prowess Tremendous Strength: True to his build, Toriko possess impressive inhuman strength in both his human and true form. He is able to perform feats such as being thrown from the clouds and straight to earth, and able to get back up, brushing it off like nothing. To withstanding the greatest of water-pressures, miles and miles underwater, and still move around casually. Toriko's strength is definitely otherworldly, as he's been able to catch a cannonball and stop it in its track, going 200 mph. He's able to lift things fifteen times his own size with little effort and toss such things at opponents or use them as weapons, such as boulders, entire trees, and he even lifted a 1 ton whale out of the sea to destroy his enemy. Toriko has been known to create fissures and cracks in the ground just from throwing an enemy towards to it, or stomping his foot down hard enough. When he fights, his blows are hard enough to shatter entire skeletons and blow people into oblivion, however, devils and demons are made of a tougher make, but he's still able to splatter the weaker demons. In his true form, Toriko's jaws are strong enough to snap through metals and diamonds without the slightest effort. His strength is notable for being a force to be reckoned with, and because of his otherworldly stature, most beings should not try to mess with him—although it still doesn't stop the more hardy and brash of his enemies. But even with his strength, he has been unable to fully take down his biggest opponent yet—Fenrir. But, it has been prophesied, that on the final day he does battle with Fenrir, force of their fighting along will cause the world to end. One of the reasons he tries to trap Fenrir and not outright kill him. Immense Durability & Endurance: Most likely due to his nature as a Nirvanahound, Toriko has consistently displayed an enormous amount of durability; being sent crashing through buildings and getting up with little to no flinch or a minor injury, suffering almost no damage from most human mages. Although demons have been known to actually wind him a little more. Along with his high-pain tolerance, Toriko is able to brush most attacks of him and continue to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an incredible amount of resilience. He is able to shrug of combined attacks from soldiers and heavy artillery with little difficulty. The only semi-serious injuries Toriko has managed to endure was the slash he gained from a devil due to a careless move, and when Fenrir had ripped off his arm; only because Toriko had been busy sealing him and talking, allowing Fenrir to seize an opportune moment. Toriko is able to take a lot of major punishment in battle before he starts to wears down, while keeping up his magical power and enough strength capable of smashing elephant-sized lacrima balls. Although Toriko can become worn down if overwhelmed by too many threats with high-powers, at once. Hyper Speed and Reflexes: Even with his rather big build and height, Toriko's speed and reflexes aren't anything someone should underestimate about him. In both of his forms, Toriko is tremendously fast, considered one of the fastest beings out there, far surpassing that of a cheetah with ease. He has been known to run from one end of the world to the other in half a day. 400 years ago from today's time, there were myths erected in his wake about how he was so fast and strong, he would chase the sun away each day so that the moon could come out. He can use his agility to his advantage, especially in battling situations, by running so fast, he's able to run vertically up a cliff and then do a twisting jump off of it to attack his enemies however he likes. He's even once run across the top of water, although it only lasted ten seconds before gravity caught up to him, and he "fell" into the lake. Torkio moves at a speed which makes his opponents dizzy, and they're unable to register his movements, until he's made multiple attacks. He is amazingly well coordinated, as he is able to catch bullets in mid-air with his teeth; his reflexes, speed, and agility enabling him to dodge many powerful projectiles while remaining balanced. *'Kami no Tatsumaki' (神の竜巻, lit. Divine Tornado of the Plains): With Toriko's immense speed and reflexes, he has been able to use his raw magical power along with his strengths and make his own spell that focuses on his speed. Toriko begins running in a wide circle, increasing his speed, until he manages to whip up a good whirlwind; and then in the blink of an eye, he reverses directions and starts running in the other direction while making the circle smaller, causing the two differing winds to quickly become a tornado. Depending on how big Toriko makes it, the tornado is capable of ripping up whole houses and disrupting the earth's ecosystem with its destruction. Magical Attributes Magical Prowess: Toriko has always possessed vast enormous amounts of magical power, that when he was eons younger, Jah sent had him leave Canaan and live on the earth until he could learn to master his powers. Toriko never mastered them fully until 3,000 years later, having also developed his own personal spells and honed his magic into the types he uses today. His mastery over magic and natural skill with the arts allowed him to create the Divine Tomes that he sent to the priestesses, giving them tutelage in the form of words and deep examples. In fact, Toriko's magic was so primal, the tomes that he gave birth to was considered Primordial magics, which the priestesses taught the basic principles to a few others, which then allowed them to create magics into their own. As the world evolved over time, so did the magics, giving rise to so many various kinds, that the Divine Tomes were thought to no longer be of use, and thus lost to time. *'Divine Aura' *'Surging Dragon Fist' Sixth Sense: Toriko calls it his sixth sense, which basically lets him sense the traces of magical power and magic signatures. Meaning he can use his sense to either of sniff or just feel if a mage has been in the area, what magic they used, male or female, how strong they are, and in what direction are the trails of their magic signatures giving off. Toriko has used to spot people across countries, and in immensely crowded situations. He sometimes calls it his Hound Sense, and it surpasses his other senses in terms of "sniffing" out magical things. This technique also allows him to sense spiritual and physical energy; which he can see ghosts and spirits that are either trapped on earth, or tied to it, like being cursed. He's often-times used this in battle too, by concentrating on the opponent's spiritual energy he can learn what they are about to do. This is possible because spiritual energy comes from the soul, and the magical energy comes straight form their magic core. By concentrating on the opponent's magical energy Toriko can learn when and how strong the attack will be. By continually doing these two things Toriko can learn the prefect moment to dodge and counterattack. Assorted Others Hyper Senses: Toriko has naturally enhanced senses such as his sense of smell; which is so good, it has been known to put hunting predators to shame. His sense of smell can distinguish a spec of sugar dropped in a lake. He has also noted before that demons are easy for him to track, since they leave behind a stench akin to a 4-year old dirty gym locker. Something that burns his nose every time he has to hunt for one, and to him, devils have an even more acrid smell to them that burns the hairs off his nose. Toriko has been able to literally smell the emotions off of different creatures, as he can actually smell happiness, almost like the disorder , except in the form of emotions. He can kinda see the emotions on a deeper sense as well as smell the sadness off of someone. Toriko's hearing is also twenty times better than that of a dogs, making it often hard for him to not eavesdrop, as he can't help it. He also mentions it's a big pain when he's trying to sleep and his battle-ready instincts instantly wake him up with the drop of a hat—literally. Komori once dropped a velvet soft hat on the floor, and he woke up in an instant. Which is one of the reasons he gets particularly grumpy if he doesn't get enough of his "beauty sleep"; leading him to change his sleeping location multiple times in order to avoid disruptions, but also still be alert enough should Jah call for him at anytime. His eyesight is further enhanced as well, as he can see things up to twenty miles away. He often jokes that there are things that can't be unseen, but no one can fully tell if it's entirely a joke. Immortality & Regeneration: Due to being a Holy Being and one of the first things created at the beginning of time, Toriko is understandably eons upon eons old. His "angel" status and the holy magic inside of him corresponds indirectly to his life force and soul. Meaning that unless he runs completely out of magic energy, Toriko could have his heart ripped out, and still go about his life. Although the effects of something like that happening wouldn't come into effect until a millennium later. With his immortality, Toriko will go on to live forever, and cannot die, unless sustaining a terrible wound from a demon, or a devil landing its mark on a vital spot. But even then, it would take the devil giving him the wound to constantly reopen the wound or keep it fresh before Toriko's regenerative abilities can kick in. Regeneration-wise, Toriko is able to recover a lost limb or almost any other physical injury by simply reattaching the missing limb. He can't regrow his limbs, as he once said, "he's not a freaking starfish". Toriko can also heal any wound he sustains, given the proper time. Photokinesis: Toriko has the ability to create, increase, transfer, and control light in various, limitless, ways. This is done using his natural connection to light, and his mental energy, to increase the kinetic energy to control or contain light. An advanced move of his is being able to even manipulate moonlight to some degree. Over the years Toriko has found numerous ways to use this ability; to where he has shown so much skill that he is able to effortlessly increase the light within objects such as fire, lamps, and even the brightness in other mages magic to the point where he can blind the wizards with their own magic. He can dim the light in an area all by manipulating the present light in the area, or by using the tangible solar rays to his advantage. He's been able to form the light into a solid structure in order to strike with, almost like light-make magic, but with Photokinesis, he's able to quickly reshape his constructs with half a thought instead of it forming a single solid object and staying in that form. Magic Izanagi Magic Seals Izanagi Magic Seals (伊弉諾魔法陣, Izanagi Mahōjin): is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a member of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts and Chaos Arts which grants the caster the ability to unleash various formulas through hand symbols that all involve the formation of structures of aether. It is aether-based Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts; a series of magic which involve the manipulation and projection of a magician's Magic Seal while utilizing hand gestures, also known as Mudra ( , Myūdora lit. Nine Symbolic Cuts) in order to determine the effects of each Formula (式, Shiki), which in themselves require memorization. In order to activate each Izanagi Magic Seal, the user gathers and condenses ambient eternano within their hands as they surge the magical energy within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether. However, the moment that the user makes a series of complicated hand signals, they project a pre-determined series of Magic Seals around their body, with the positions of the Magic Seal depending on what Formula the user wishes to execute. Due to the user infusing aether into their magical energy when performing the hand signals, the Magic Seals each glow golden as aether crackles from the rings, while a spiral of aether replaces the middle symbol- in any case, once these Magic Seals have been manifested, they then unleash a powerful effect which depends on several factors. The Izanagi Magic Seals are referred to as an aether-based numerology (天空上数秘術, Tenkū-ue Sūhijutsu); as the strength and scope of each Formula partially run on equations—which is a formula of the form A = B, where A and B are expressions that may contain one or several variables called unknowns, and "=" denotes the equality binary relation- indeed, In order to convert a phenomena related to aether into either variable 'A' or 'B', one must be able to comprehend what goes into either variable. In a simplistic form, the equations can be described as 'aether type = effect'; where 'A' is the type of aether the individual attempts to bind to their mathematical rule, while 'B' is the desired effect and phenomena the user reproduces. Interestingly, unlike most forms of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, however, are not named after the output formula number, and the effects of the seals can be either offensive or defensive. This magic is believed to be the parent magic of the "Generation" command of the Chaos Arts, as certain Izanagi Magic Seal spells were believed to be the first way to give æther a concrete structure. However, the most astonishing trait of the Izanagi Magic Seals is its ability to combine the two forms of æther present in the "Abstraction" and "Generation" commands. This allows certain spells to have an appearance but have the traits of voids through the light released from the magic power in the spell. More often than not, the release of the Izanagi Magic Seals results in each Magic Seal manifested unleashing explosive blasts of aether which devastate the immediate vicinity- these explosions have shown to echo for miles and miles, engulfing everything thoroughly; at the higher levels of Formulas, the sheer quantity of light released by the Izanagi Magic Seals are capable of vaporizing everything within the caster's line-of-sight- though the scope of the power released is linked to the amount of Magic Seals released by the formulas. While mainly used for overwhelming offense, the Izanagi Magic Seals also have some supplementary uses, such as barriers of aether and infusing the caster's nerves with aether in order to bolster their speed and power. The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash one of the Izanagi Magic Seals is manipulated through Mudra; with there being different sequences of hand seals for every Formula, requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. Izanagi Magic Seals are difficult to perform, because of the strain it has on magic reserves. While many spells can be performed in weaker variations, spells like Izanagi Formula Number Ninety-Nine: August Star of Heaven and Izanagi Formula Number One Hundred: Three Gods of Creation consume a large extent of magic power and can only be executed in one form, thus there is no possible way to use those spells without greatly deplenishing magic reserves. Interestingly, as the creator of this magic, _'s Izanagi formulas can be brought about with relative ease, as her seals pre-form during battle, rather than an instantaneous formation of it; these are known to be the fruit of her research into this magic. *'Fortune of Protection: Gama' (保護運寿老人, lit. Fortune of Protection: Jiroujin): Toriko summons a large seal in front of himself which creates energy that branches out like an opening fan, to protect him from incoming attacks. *'Tome of Divinity: Kanaduchi' (金槌の安危, lit. Tome of Divinity: Hammer of Fate): At the first part of saying the spell, a large magic seal appears in his hand as Toriko summons a large open book. when the second part of his spell involving the hammer is said, symbols and runes spell out of the book which has the capacity to both blind his opponent and physically hammer into them at with a force equivalent to being pummeled at 60 mph. Basically being hit with the symbols and runes hurts, a lot, as they slam into his target in spiraling waves. *'Heaven's Skies: Sanrei' (監視者の信義, lit. Heaven's Skies: Guardian of Faith): Toriko creates a seal in the sky which descends an embodiment of his spirit, fused with aether, to attack his opponent for him. *'Heaven's Skies: Honō Seinaru' (聖体炎殴打, lit. Heaven's Skies: Holy Flame Strike): Toriko creates a seal from which a large blasting fire surges forth from, burning the target with holy fire, having intense amounts of heat. *'Divine Strike: Yari-kongou' (槍の金剛, lit. Divine Strike: Spear of Diamond): *'Tome of Divinity: Jimen Shinseina' (神聖な地面, lit. Tome of Divinity: Hallowed Ground): Another seal is created in Toriko's hands and an open book falls appears again, but this time, it creates another seal that covers the ground in a 2-mile radius around Toriko and whoever else he wishes the seal upon to work. This spell acts as a sort of shield, as well as enhancing and boosting his stats and giving him certain advantages. This works as both an offensive and defensive spell. *'Protective Guard: Mukei Yoroi' (信仰的鎧, lit. Protective Guard: Spiritual Armor): A seal forms around Toriko's middle and splits off into two to seal the upper part and lower parts of his body in a shimmering near-invisible shield-like armor. It's mostly to protect him from magical attacks as well as to keep evil black magic from worming its way into staining his soul or heart, something that could leave detrimental effects on him. Toriko can also extend this spell to protect others, or anyone he chooses by crafting the seal onto them as well in the same manner. Nirvanahound Blessing The Nirvanahound Blessing is a type of Magic that is believed to an omen of life. According to legend, anyone who witnesses this Blessing two times will surely have good favor and fortune, and a long life. This legend was generated from the fact that very few people have witnessed this sacred blessing and felt like sharing it with others. The Nirvanahound Blessing is a type of Magic that allows Toriko to produce and control bright white-colored energy that has a very warming scent and presence. This energy, known as nirvanahound power, is shown to give its blessed, incredible calming minds and peace, as well as spiritual insights. Such a calming magic, also holds incredible destructive power if wielded the right way, because of how much power it holds. Divine Artistry Divine Artistry (神の芸術, Kami no Geijutsu): is a Caster Magic and one of the White Arts that are used mostly by angels and other holy beings of high stature. The magic focuses on the light magic inside of Toriko and he is able to use it in various ways: from offensive, to defensive, to supportive. Back when Earth-land was still new and mankind was in danger of Fenrir and demons, Toriko crafted a several Tome with basic spells of Divine Artistry that he bestowed onto several priestesses to help ward off evil. All of the more-than-basic spells of Divine Artistry are so pure, that it would "sear" a persons mind and soul, due to mankind—even the kindest—are not as pure as beings from Canaan. Each tome focuses on a variety of different spells under a specific magic-type. Even though it is considered a holy magic, it still allows Toriko to cause very destructive effects with his spells in order to protect himself or others. A lot of the spells deal in Toriko discharging or controlling them through his mouth, eyes, or hands due to having learned such spells in his true form. However, he's also developed quite a lot of spells for use in his human form as well. Due to how versatile the magic is and Torkio's talent and skill as a "mage", allows Toriko to combat many different forms of magic he faces. His magic mostly deals with a lot of light and fire magic based spells, incorporating wind as well. With his advance usage of the art, Toriko can even bend the sunlight to his will, and in some cases, the moonlight. He can craft shields of light, or armor of made of sharp winds, and construct giant balls of grass, to towers of fire. At times, some of his spells allow him to enhance other nearby living things, such as animals, to fight with him as well. Since he has such an affinity for nature, he rarely likes using such magic to control others, but if it calls for that, he'll normally fight with them instead of watching from the sidelines. *'Divine Explosion' (神の破裂, Kami no Haretsu): With some rapid swipes of his arm, Toriko creates multiple 'x' like shapes in the air, blasting out white slashes of light and power that instantly explode as soon as it touches his opponent or anything in the environment. Toriko has used it before to seem like he's attacking his opponent straight on, when actually he's slashing towards the ground or other things he can use to help him, such as exploding parts of the ground, or a tree, or a boulder so it'll fall on his opponent, or he can use it to his advantage. Strong traces of ethernano are normally found when he uses this spell, as it leaves the air electrically charged with a lot of power. He is also able to control how big and small he makes the explosions, from a little sting, to an earth-cracking explosion. *'Divine: Tsume no Baku-hatsu' (セラフ狼の爪の爆発, Serafu Ōkami lit. Divine: Seraph Wolf Claw's Implosion): This is a close-combat and a long-range spell, allowing Toriko's nails to sharpen into claws, and his entire hand to glow white, gaining some of the capabilities of having a wolf's paw from his true form. With this spell, Toriko can either strike his opponent however he likes up close, or strike his opponent from a distance by sending out a tangible blast of power, similar to his Divine Explosion, except the target doesn't feel anything except a strong wind and strange feeling through their body. In actuality, little microscopic pieces of ethernano from the spell is layered onto the target's skin, or whatever part of them was hit. The spell is designed to delay its own effects for ten seconds, before the target feels a sudden onslaught of pain and then the spell implodes on the victim. **'Delay thirty': Toriko can choose to add this addition on if he wants, or even cut this spell to a shorter length. It allows him to delay his original spell for thirty for minutes, if he sees fit. *'Bunretsu Suru Kumo-hikari' (分裂する雲, lit. Parting Clouds Light): *'Flaming shield: Kamigami' (神の炎の盾, Honō no Tate: Kamigami no lit. Flaming Shield: Of the Gods): *'Funsai-ba' (粉砕場, lit. Shattering Field): Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Heavenly Body Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the stellar energy, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance their speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Masters of this magic are able to draw on the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land. This allows single ability allows users to access a unique set of spell that are known as True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō) as they are literally drawing from the energy from astronomical plane that was thought to be outside the reach of humanity. This specific form of Heavenly Body Magic allows the user to draw on physically manifest the astronomical object that they draw on and utilize it to their will. *'Altairis' ( , Arutearisu lit. Dark Paradise): Toriko crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, to gather and began forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size, gaining small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. Toriko then unleashes the orb towards his opponent. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light. Toriko has stated that even though it is part of the White Arts, this spell is very deadly as it will kill whoever it crashes into, causing that person's soul to absorb all of the dark shadows within the spell as well as crush every bone in that persons body. It is an incredibly destructive spell that can wipe out millions due to Toriko being able to control how big it can be, and how small. The bigger it gets, the more shadows, materials, and lights the spell steals. It has been rumored that even though this is a very difficult spell to use, it somehow made it's way into one of Toriko's Divine Tomes, passed down onto the humans until someone with enough magical power would be able to withstand the spells darkness and not only learn it, but to properly wield it as well. *'Guran Shario' ( , lit. Grand Chariot): This was the original name for the spell until humans began to translate it, and change its name into what it means: Grand Chariot. While in the air, Toriko places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of him and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. The seals can also be drawn in the sky before being cast, bombarding an opponent with countless beams of light. According to Komori, this spell's destructive capabilities rival that of an actual meteor's. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema' (真・天体魔法 , Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): is an advanced Heavenly Body Magic Spell. Toriko bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move their right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a cyclone as the skies darken. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to the earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. *'Pleiades' ( , Pureadesu lit. Six Consecutive Stars): After performing the Magic's signature stance, six rays of light fall from the sky to the attack his target in consecutive fashion. *'Jiu Leixing' ( , Kyūraishin lit. Nine Lightning Stars): He creates nine swords behind him (made out of lightning) that he can then direct to strike the target of his choice; he can control them all independently and move them separately to strike things apart from just his target. It works well especially if he needs to strike his target, but also keep them from noticing that he's striking something else as well, such as a gas line one time, or maybe a rope to trap his opponent. *'Meteor Fang' (流星牙, Ryūsei Kiba): Toriko's entire body starts glowing golden while he adopts a particular defensive stance. He juts his arms out in front of him, palms facing outwards. At the same time he opens his mouth to in a snarling-like grimace, the spell barrels out like a cannon from his hands in the shape of a wolf's open mouth. When the spell reaches the target, it barrels into the target with the force of being hit with a brick at 60 mph, as it also explodes on the target. *'Amatsu' (天国のタロン, Tengoku no Taron lit. Heavenly Talon): *'Formula 60: Takeyari' (式歳:宇宙の槍, Shiki-sai: Uchū no Yari lit. Cosmic Spear): *'Pegasus: Kakekugi' (天馬:掛け釘, lit. Pegasus: PegX): Toriko concentrates magical power into his hands and makes positions of the stars with his magic (much like his Guran Shario spell) of the constellation Pegasus. Then Toriko fires off several blasts while hi speed temporarily increases, and he delivers several punches capable of hitting the enemy a hundred times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the enemy at long distances. If it's nighttime, more meteors may strike, and with the speed of light. *'Blazing Light: Sealing Chains' (爛爛軽快:調印鎖, Ranran Keikai: Chouin Kusari): Toriko is able to create a rune mark underneath his target along with summoning chains into his hand, and whoever is standing above his rune becomes instantly wrapped in golden chains that burn and he can manipulate while not physically connecting to his target. His chains seem to work as if they bypass the tangibility of the material plane to pass over to whoever his intended target is. White Arts Quotes Trivia *Toriko's stats are: Category:Male Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Nirvanahound Category:Males Category:Non-Human Category:Guardian Category:Mage Category:Heavenly Being Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Divine Artistry User Category:Izanagi Magic Seals User Category:Holy Being Category:White Art User Category:Holy Magic User